powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear as Pearl
'''Clear as Pearl '''is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Crystal Force. It focuses on Chloe who found the Pearl Gem making her the Pink Crystal Force Ranger. Synopsis Chloe found the Pearl Gem and she must take full responsibility of being a ranger by helping the others defeat a monster. Plot The episode starts with Jared and Prince running through school who seems to be racing with each other accidentally bumps into Chloe. In the base, Jared slides down to the entrance while Prince falls into the pole, Kyle said that their next clue to finding the Pearl Gem is inside their school, the three rangers leaves the base. The three then searches random places in the school when their morphers alarms as they go to the city.In the city, a monster is switching people's minds with one another when the three arrives Down Up summons the Insectoids which the rangers easily defeated but Down Up left a big blast to the three rangers before going back to the ship. In the base, Kyle seems to worry about the monster they encounter as the monster switches minds as the pink circle in the base glows Prince suggests that someone already bonded to the Pearl Gem before leaving Jared asks where Prof. Mico is, Kyle answers that Prof. Mico is finding the Gems in Tokyo, Hawaii, and Egypt. Before even going to the school Down Up attacks them again with General Catty, Kyle and Prince fight Down Up while Jared fights General Catty, General Catty defeats Jared while Kyle and Prince were switched by Down Up, Kyle and Prince still fight Down Up but where confused because of being not in their own body as of Down Up and General Catty leaves while Prince suggests they need help (from the Pink Ranger). The three searches for the "Pink Ranger", Jared who seems to be confused too on Kyle and Prince switched bodies suddenly bumps into an "invisible person" as he strangled the person the latter screams, Kyle in Prince's body suggests that the Pearl Gem allows its holder to become invisible, the three realizes that the "invisible person" is the pink ranger and brings it to the base. In the base they found out that the latter cannot turn back into being invisible so Kyle and Prince searches for an object that can turn it back to being seen, the two found the object while Prince jokingly said that maybe they should also find an object that can switch them back to normal. They turn on the machine and they found out that the person was Chloe, Jared convinces Chloe to join the team but Chloe disowns the offer and she leaves. Jared follows Chloe and still convince her to join as Down Up attacks the city, Prince and Kyle fights him but ends up losing, Jared morphs and fights the monster as Chloe watches, when Jared falls down Chloe comes in aid, worried, Chloe stands up and holds the Pearl Gem as Down Up looks at the Gem wanting to have it, Jared gives the morpher to Chloe knowing that she'll need it, Chloe morphs and fights Down Up, able to bring him down she is joined by the three as Chloe finishes him with a final strike in her spear. In the base, Kyle now back into her own body suggests that they should find the Ruby Gem before their enemies get their evil hands into it. Notes * This is the last episode to air on 2016. * This episode marks the first transformation of Chloe as the Pink Crystal Force Ranger. * This is the first and last appearance of Down Up. Category:Power Rangers Crystal Force (KyleM's Version)